


Cherish

by WrandomThots



Series: A to Z AU Series [3]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Happy Ending, Just read yall it's cute, Light Angst, Mpreg, What angst there's nothing, cute stuff, idk what this is, what even is a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 10:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12628890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrandomThots/pseuds/WrandomThots
Summary: Child birth and Crash AU:The baby's coming early.The father isn't there.A plane's crashing somewhere.





	Cherish

Jinyoung hummed contentedly as he inhaled the aroma of coffee beans being ground, calming and soothing his nerves. Lifting the cup to his lips, he rubbed his round belly, sighing as he felt the baby move. The baby wasn't much of a kicker, but would wiggle his butt a few times when he felt like talking to his mother. He was awake presently, Jinyoung mused, and he let the little pup inside entertain him by moving around, tickling his abdomen. Two pizza boxes suddenly made their appearance at the table he was sitting, and he looked up to see Mark grinning at him. He saw Jackson coming up behind Mark, carrying another pizza box and a huge bowl of ice cream. Jinyoung's mouth was on autopilot, drooling at the sight of the ice cream, lunging forward as Jackson neared their table.

Jackson raised his eyebrows at Jinyoung's choice of banana ice cream alongside ice cappuccino, but chose not to comment. He had seen him eat vanilla ice cream with ketchup, with fucking _tomato ketchup_ , and he almost promised to never make Mark pregnant with his own pups. _Almost_.  
"Are you sure it's okay for you to eat all this?" Jackson asked the pregnant Omega, gesturing to the whole lot of junk food on their table. Jinyoung just shrugged, wolfing down a huge scoop of ice cream before proceeding to open his pizza box.  
"I excluded bell peppers as you said," Mark said cheerfully, and Jinyoung threw heart eyes his way. "Do you want to watch a movie later?" Jackson asked, sitting down as well. Jinyoung nodded his head vigorously, his mouth full with pizza. Jackson chuckled before moving to wipe the ketchup off the corner of his lips. "The theatre is on the fifth floor I guess," Mark said, swiping through his phone. "There's a romcom in half an hour, wanna go, Jinyoungie?"  
"I don't wanna go for a romantic film with a couple!" Jinyoung whined, "and plus, not when Jaebum's not here," he added softly, but his friends caught it anyway. Mark hugged him sideways, and Jackson just nodded in silent understanding.

"He'll be back before you know it, Jinyoungie! Don't worry!"

 

They were walking around the mall when it happened. Jinyoung suddenly stopped and doubled over in pain, clutching his stomach as he shrunk into himself. Mark and Jackson ran to him, both alarmed at the sudden development. "I think," Jinyoung breathed out, groaning and clutching his stomach, "I think he's coming."

 

Jackson had driven like a madman to the hospital, Mark being eerily calm despite Jinyoung crushing his hand and screaming in his face as he felt the second bout of contractions. He was throwing his legs up and wailing, and even managed to kick Jackson twice or thrice, and anyone passing by would've thought he was getting kidnapped if they didn't notice his pregnant stomach.  
"OhMyGod! OH. MY. GOD. He's kicking me now! He's kicking! MARK! MARK! CALL JAEBUM!"  
Mark just nodded, not even bothering to wipe Jinyoung's saliva off his face. He couldn't reach for his phone right now, not when Jinyoung had held both his hands captive and was squeezing the blood, soul and life out of them. "JACKSON! HURRY! I CAN'T GIVE BIRTH TO MY PUP IN THE MIDDLE OF A TRAFFIC JAM!"  
Jackson would've shouted back, but chose not to; Jinyoung was savage even when sober, to push his buttons when he was in the middle of pushing out a 3 and a half kilogram baby, NOT a good idea.

10 minutes had passed before they had finally admitted Jinyoung into the hospital; more like Jackson had literally thrown Jinyoung on the nearest wheel chair he could find before racing down the hospital walls crying out "EMERGENCY! REQUIRE IMMEDIATE ATTENTION!"  
They had been moved to a room, and Mark was helping Jinyoung into his robe and settling him on the bed, when he heard Jinyoung's phone ring.  
 _Jaebum_ , the screen lit up.  
A smile tugging on the corners of his lips, he moved to hand the phone to Jinyoung, before putting it on speaker since said man was on the verge of breaking down.

" _Jinyoung_ ," Jaebum breathed out almost immediately, before any of them could speak. Mark thought his voice was strained, but couldn't get a word in as Jinyoung started crying, trying to hold the phone. It kept slipping in his sweaty palms so Mark steadied it in his own, holding the phone close to Jinyoung.  
"Jae, Jae! I'm giving birth!" Jinyoung cried out, and the phone line went silent for a couple seconds, before Jinyoung groaned again.  
" _Youngjae_ ," Jaebum spoke softly. Jinyoung moved closer to the phone, straining his ears to hear him. "What?"  
"Youngjae. I want his name to be Youngjae. A combination of our names."  
"Baby, that's perfect!" Jinyoung squealed, before clutching his abdomen as he felt another contraction, stronger this time. "Jaebum, what's that noise? Where are you?" Mark asked slowly.  
"I... I'm on the plane, Mark. And..."  
"Jae, please come home soon! The baby decided to come early, but I need you here with me! I can't do this without you!"  
"Jinyoung, Love, calm down. You can do this, I... **Woah**!" The line was dead for a while, before Jaebum spoke again, his voice slurred and throaty. "Jinyoung, I know you can do this! You're gonna do great, Baby! I know it!"  
"Jae, I need you here! Come home soon! I love you!"  
"I love you too, Baby. _Wherever I may be, I will always love you_."

 

Two minutes after the call had ended, Jinyoung's contractions grew stronger, and the nurse and doctor moved in. He asked Mark to stay with him, and Mark didn't even think twice, just held his hand tightly. Jackson wasn't allowed inside; it was always good to avoid having an Alpha around when an Omega was giving out a strong scent and pheromones.  
Youngjae, apparently, didn't want to come out so easily, and it took Jinyoung nearly 15 minutes to push him out, almost fainting while he did so. The nurse immediately took the baby away, while Mark busied himself with patting Jinyoung's forehead, wiping his sweat and whispering sweet words into his ear. However, Jinyoung's condition started to deteriorate all of a sudden, and the nurses rushed over. The sheets were covered with huge blotches of blood, and Mark noticed Jinyoung slipping into unconsciousness as the nurses ushered him out while they connected him to an IV and rushed to stop his blood loss.

Mark walked out, his hands red from Jinyoung's crushing hold, and his eyes red with unshed tears as he finally came to terms with the fact that he was an Uncle now. He ran over to Jackson when he spotted said Alpha standing by the door, only to find him in tears.  
"Mark," his voice was pained, "Jaebum... His plane... It... it crashed."

 

12 hours had passed before Jinyoung woke up again, finding Mark and Jackson sleeping beside him. Mark bolted up when Jinyoung moved, and the two just stared at each other before Mark pulled Jinyoung into a bone crushing hug. Jinyoung put his arms around the older Omega as well, before letting his tears out.  
"I did it! I... It's... Our baby, our pup! Jaebum and mine! Mark Hyung! Ours!" And Mark nodded, tears escaping his own eyes, but for a different reason altogether. How does he tell Jinyoung that Jaebum... Jaebum was... No, there was a possibility he was still alive. _Please, let him be alive, God_ , Mark prayed.

The nurse came in just then, holding a small bundle in her arms, and Mark shook Jackson awake. His eyes were red from crying, but he covered them in front of Jinyoung. The nurse handed the baby to Jinyoung, and he cooed at the small boy, kissing his chubby face and hands. "Mark Hyung, look! Look! Doesn't he look like Jaebum?"  
"Are you saying Jaebum looks like a potato?" Jackson asked peering over and Jinyoung swatted him square in the face. Jackson chuckled, his voice a bit strained, before he moved out of the room, using the excuse of washroom.  
 _"He really looks so much like Jaebum,_ " he whispered, before shutting the door behind him.

 

He wasn't supposed to know. Not when he was in such a delicate state. They would have told him eventually, but not right now. Just not now. But Jinyoung just had to switch on the Television and see the news. He just had to hear the news of the plane crash.  
Mark had pinned him to the bed as he kept thrashing around, Jackson going outside with the baby. The nurses had rushed in again, and they immediately gave him an injection; what that was for, Mark didn't know. He just knew that Jinyoung finally calmed down, or more like, slept, after being injected.  
Mark flew across the room, his veins popping up as he clutched the remote hard, turning to switch off the television, when Jinyoung's phone rang again.

  
_Jaebum_ , it lit up.

 

" **He's alive!** " Mark shouted the minute Jackson walked in, and Jackson almost dropped the baby in surprise. Almost. This was mini Jaebum we were handling, after all.  
Shuffling across the room, he stared wide eyed at Mark, chest heaving as he waited in anticipation for an explanation. He could see Jinyoung sobbing from the corner of his eye, and that just heightened his curiosity even more.  
"The plane... It crashed. It crashed bang in the middle of the Hudson river. And Oh My God, Bless the Pilot and his quick thinking! He managed to save everyone on board! HE'S ALIVE JACKSON! HE'S ALIVE!"  
Jackson squealed, running around, lifting the baby up and crying and laughing at the same time. His best friend was alive! Jinyoung was smiling now, his cheeks still glistening with the remnants of the tears of just a few seconds ago. He took his baby in his arms, cooing over him.

"Your Appa's safe, Baby. Appa's going to come home soon. He can't wait to see you, Youngjae. You're such a little miracle."  
He was sobbing again. It had all happened too fast. It still sent chills down his spine that Jaebum had called him when the plane was going down, when it was going to crash. He couldn't believe that everyone had managed to be saved after the plane crashed in the river. Jaebum had called them from the hospital, he had suffered minor injuries. He was coming back home soon, he was coming back to him, and their baby.

"We can't wait to take you home, Youngjae. We can't wait to welcome our little miracle."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, actually, the plane crash mentioned here is in fact, a true story. A plane crash landed in the Hudson river in New York, but all 155 people on board were saved. You can look it up, y'all. I got inspired by the movie on the incident actually. It's an English movie, 'Sully'. Good watch! Y'all should definitely watch it once! :)


End file.
